Amy Hinamori!
Amy Hinamori is the third youngest daughter of the Hinamori family, younger than Amu and Uma, but older than Ami. She is the newest member of the Guardians, taking the place of the second joker, the opposite of Amu. Her outside personality is "Sweet", "Cute" and "Innocent" while her inside self is a girl who doesn't care about anything. She hates that personality and tries her best to hide it, however at times it just slips out. She also hates Amu, her sister, and instead looks up to Utau as a big sister, whom she met when she was 7 and still recognises her everywhere and never misses one of her songs. Using her outside personality since she started school, when she transferred to Seiyo Acadamy she very easily pretended to be nervous on her first day. Appearance Ever since she was little, Amy has always had bright pink hair with black streaks. She enjoys having it up in pigtails, as people then refer to her as cute easily. She likes pigtails, but at home she likes to let her hang down loose. Her hair is up so much she often forgets how long it is. She got glasses when she was 9. She also has a pink headband with a yellow star, which she wears all the time! As the second joker, she wears the Guardian Cape and absolutely loves it! As well as the normal school uniform. On weekends or vacations, she prefers to wear short pink skirts and white shirts with bows on it however she wears shorts when playing Tennis. Every day she wears pink and white sneakers and the moment she entered the school was rated 3rd by the boys in the top 5 cutest girls, because they decided she was slightly less cute with glasses. Hobbies Amy's Hobbies include singing, dancing, playing tennis, dressing up, swimming and playing keyboard. On occasional lazy days she likes to simply sleep or play video games. She enjoys dancing and singing Meiyuki Butterfly with Ami and playing Table Tennis with her Dad. She takes keyboard lessons once a week and goes to Tennis practice twice a week. Her parents refer to her as "A very sweet and out going girl." She also enjoys decorating Ami's hair and annoying Amu. Despite having so many skills, she's proud to say she sucks at drawing, cooking and running. Guardian Characters From her amount of dreams and having no clue who she really wants to be, Amy gave birth to not four, but seven Guardian Characters. Em Em is Amy's first chara, the first one to hatch and to transform with. She is extremely sweet and cheeky and is never seen without her tiara, and though she prefers people to refer to her as a Queen, that's not Amy's dream. She also has a pink heart in her hair, like Ran's. In the first chapter of the story, it is not known who "the special one" is, as that's found out later. Em spends her time teasing Amy and other charas with Eru, her best friend. She loves the love reception. She also spends a lot of time with Yoru, whom she has feelings for. Em represents Amy's dream to be more sweet and a better flirter. Beth Beth is Amy's second chara. She is extremly energetic and lively and is never seen without her tennis racquet. Beth spends her time with Ran and Daichi, playing soccer, tennis and cheering. During tennis, Beth uses Ran's poms-poms while Ran uses her racquet against Daichi. The three get along very well, and it is later in the story when Beth wonders who she feels for, Ran or Daichi. Beth is created from Amy's dream to be more energetic and a better sports player. Rin Rin is Amy's third chara. She is extremely shy and cute, and is never seen without her mini keyboard. She likes to play with Kiseki and Kusukusu (loving the fact both there names start with K), as they both listen to her play. She loves to laugh at Kusu's jokes and when Kiseki acts kingly she also laughs. She loves them both, and often has fun stealing Kiseki's crown, as they throw it between her and Kusu. Without Kusu however she finds herself blushing madly around Kiseki. Being the person she is, she doesn't know why. Rin is created from Amy's dream of wanting to be more cute and shy, as well as being a better keyboard player. Lux Amy's fourth chara! Born from Amy's desire to be calmer and a swimmer.